The Seidan Princess: Stars Story
by Sub-Pion
Summary: You follow the infamous Princess of Seido StarLite Pirrin as she battles her troubles of being a princess. OC Warning, also OCC warning too. Sub/OC Later on. Sucky as hiz summary! Read and Review!


(a/n: I know it, I know it! I shouldn`t be starting ANOTHER story, but it was already done [ The first chapter] so I though, ''Why the hell not?'' Oh and before I get to a point of teh story where you`d think 'WTF?! That...That just ain`t right?!' Kitana Is Shao Kahn`s daughter not Jerrod`s okay? PS I edited some parts I missed before posting it * facepalm* Like I said my Grammar and Spelling is not the best...

Disclaimer: I do not own any other character besides Starlite or Shining.

The Seidan Princess: Star`s Story.

Chapter one: Sadness, Pain and Lies

* * *

It was a peaceful, star-filled night in the quiet little realm of Seido. At least that`s how it looked from the white marble balcony of the royal Seidan Palace.

Young princess StarLite Pirrin was slumped over the stone ledge looking at the beautiful dark purple colored sky, whipping salty tears from her beautiful face.

She just got the news her twin brother Shining Knight was just murdered by a other-realm sorcerer. Shining could have been saved but, Due to a vocal-cord transplant, he couldn't`t scream for help... And it was all her fault.

* * *

One day, when they were in their early teen years, Her and Shining trained to become Sedian Guards like their father, Hotaru. Shining never was a combative type so Star thought she could help him by taunting him alittle.

It was working just fine, until he lost control and delivered a almost fatal blow to her windpipe, snapping her vocal cords in half.

Shining, out of unbearable guilt, couldn`t let his sister die from something foolish he did! So before anyone could stop him, He let the amazing Seidan doctors and healer transplant his voice box, and it was all Star`s fault!

She can`t really remember what happened after that harsh blow, but than again who would want to? If only she hadn`t said what she said, if she hadn`t came up with that stupid idea, if only she hadn`t-

"StarLite? Honey?" A familiar voice entered her eardrum, breaking her from her haunting thoughts.

" Hmm?" She hummed not looking at the face the voice belonged to. She knows the voice, but since her mind is on other things, she cannot place the voice.

After a moment of silence she hears the person slightly shuffle, but she still doesn`t turn to them.

Reason; Not many people has seen her cry and she wants to keep it that way.

"Are you alright?" Darrious asked grabbing Star`s shoulders to comfort her. Oh, It was just him..

"Freakin` Peachy." She said. She rubbed her running nose.

Darrious sadly chuckled. " Me too.." His face turned from a bitter-sweet smile to curiosity. He knew he shouldn`t ask but he was dying to know.

"I am not meaning this in any disrespect, but Are your feelings about Your and Prince Rain`s wedding still sour?"

Star slightly jerked at that. She slowly got up from leaning on her marble balcany. The look on her face could send shivers down the most evil, twisted, and fearless person. She was furious from that question her ex-lover asked.

" Are they still sour? You think I feel delightful for my upcoming forced marriage to that..That prick?!" She stammered." And just who do you think you are coming here when...When.." Star`s voice began to crack before turning into a full blown sob, ruining her make-up.

Darrious, though she didn`t want him to, pulled the Princess in for a comforting embrace. He just stood there, holding her just letting her cry herself until she felt better. He bent his head down to whispered soothing words to the top of her head until his neck started to hurt. _She`s short compared to me_, he thought.

* * *

Later, that very night Hotaru was having a talk with the King of Edenia Jerrod.

They`re in the dining area of the Seidian palace. It had a mid-evil look with modern flair. There was a large, oval-shaped, mahogany table the two sat at on matching chairs with purple throw pillows with a golden yellow trim.

A random sort of cultural decor adorned the walls and some corners of the room. It gave the 'cheap royalty' impression. Which was true, all that was in this room costed less than eleven thousand all together.

Hotaru poured two glasses of wine for himself and his daughter`s future father-in-law.

" Thank you for joining me, King Jerrod." Hotaru handed Jerrod the glass.

"No need. I should be thanking you, If it wasn`t for you my son would never get a good wife." The two laughed. Jerrod was a joker of a king. he could brighten a room by simply walking though one.

"But on the serious matter, I wanted to talk about my son-" Rain wasn`t Jerrod`s real son, but Rain nor anyone knew that. "-and Your daughter should be wed? It was my understanding she wanted nothing the do with Rain. How come she changed her mind if I may ask?" Jerrod asked and took a sip of found out through one of his loyal guard`s oldest child. Kitana might have been her name?

Whether it matters or not, Hotaru lied to the king in front of him. It was yesterday when he told Starlite about the marriage and she went berserk.

Hotaru was not going to give up on the idea of having Rain as a Son-In-Law that easily though. Out of desperation, he told Jerrod that Starlite had calmed down and agreed to wed the prince for the sake of Seido and Edenia.

It didn`t seem like a bad idea...until now.

" Uhmm," Hotaru stammered uncharacteristicly.

"She thought it was best for both our realms, You know to have a more fighting chance against anyone trying to claim Seido or Edenia for their self. I don`t think anyone would want our realms but" He nervously chuckled. " She`s just like her mother. Always thinking the worst." He swigged on his wine hoping Jerrod would buy it.

Jerrod nodded.

He was still suspicious of it all but didn`t prod to far into it. It wasn`t in him to do so anyway.

Instead, being the King he was, Jerrod shook off his suspicions._ Hotaru is a good man! How dare I think of him less?! _He thought.

" I see. Atleast she looks out for the people..." Jerrod trailed off. And Hotaru mentally sighed in relief. His ass was saved.

After a few glasses of strawberry wine and a lot more laugh`s later, Jerrod cleared his throat. He was feeling a slight buzz brought on by the amount of alcohol in his system. He had the feeling he should head home, or he would no-doubt have his ass handed to him on a silver platter by his wife, Sindel.

" I fear I must be going my good man! The missus will have my neck in a noose if I stay much longer." Jerrod started to cackle, as did Hotaru.

Hotaru put his hand on Jerrod`s shoulder. " Yes," He inhaled. " Shall you and prince Rain have lunch with me and princess StarLite tomorrow? So we`cn discuss some`ore on their marriage?" Hotaru asked. He was more drunk than his friend, so much he was slightly slurring his words.

Jerrod fell back down in his chair laughing.  
"That would be splendid!" Jerrod never actually met the princess in person before, so he was more than eager to agree.

"Tomorrow at two?" He raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Tomorrow at two." Hotaru nodded. Jerrod finally left.

...Now, How was Hotaru going to convince Star to marry Rain?

* * *

(E/N: XD so I tried to end with something funny. Only * Points* You can tell me if it was of not. *sighs* Please just Review...


End file.
